Nostalgia's a Bitch
Nostalgia's a Bitch is the tenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary THE RINGING OF THE BELL – Sybil enacts revenge on Damon by putting him in a catatonic state. Caroline and Bonnie enter Damon's mind and run into familiar faces from the past, only to discover Stefan is the key to Damon's fate. It's a race against time for the bell as both Sybil and her sister Seline jockey for its control. Matt also appears.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/01/the-vampire-diaries-episode-810-promo.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Co-Starring *Brandon Hirsch as Deputy Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Wolé Parks as Cade *Sammi Hanratty as Violet Fell *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell Guest Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Evan Gamble as Henry Wattles *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Trivia *Antagonists: Stefan Salvatore , Seline and Cade. *Stefan finds Violet Fell in the Mystic Grill where she has killed several people, he then tells her why he turned her in the first place before he kills her. *Cade kills Sybil and Seline. *Damon's birthday is revealed to be June 18, 1839. *Victoria 'Vicki' Donovan's dates of birth and death are revealed in this episode from her headstone: Born August 20, 1991 and died October 31, 2009. *Damon and Vicki are the latest characters to have their birthday's revealed in the series. *The Bell must be rung 12 times to kill a Siren but Seline reveals that Hell Fire comes with it after it opens a bridge between our world and Cade's. The Hell Fire will kill anything within miles of it. So Stefan and Seline plan to sacrifice the whole town of Mystic Falls to Cade by sending them to his Hell including Matt, Peter Maxwell, Sybil, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie. *Caroline discovers through Sybil that Bonnie offered the Cure to Enzo. *We finally learn what Damon wrote to Bonnie in his letter to her before he dessicated himself next to Elena. *Matt becomes the Sherrif of Mystic Falls again. *Damon apologies to Matt for Vicki even knowing that Matt may never forgive him for what he did to his sister and accepts that but he still apologies to Matt anyway. Locations *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Sheila's House (hallucination) **Mystic Falls Police Station **Mystic Falls Cemetery (hallucination) Body Count * Unknown Man - Blood loss; killed by Violet * Violet Fell - Staked; killed by Stefan * Stefan Salvatore - Heart extraction; killed by Damon (temporarily) * Seline - Incinerated; killed by Cade * Sybil - Incinerated; killed by Cade Continuity *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton are seen in a newspaper photograph. They were last seen in the Pilot. *Tyler Lockwood is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. He was last seen The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch in archive footage. *Vicki Donovan is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen as a ghost in Resident Evil. *Henry Wattles is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. He was last seen in Things We Lost in the Fire as a hallucination. *Sheila Bennett is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen as a corporeal ghost in Home. *Elizabeth Forbes is seen in this episode as a subconscious illusion. She was last seen in a flashback in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving. Behind the Scenes *"Nostalgia's a bitch" is a line from Damon to Anna from season one's Miss Mystic Falls. *Hashtag during the airing is #BetchyNostalgia Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline: "Damon is trapped in his own mind. Sybil is the only one who can fix him." :Damon: "Remember that vampire that I was warning you about running around in my head? It's not me, it's you." :Stefan: "I'm about to burn Mystic Falls to the ground." |-|Trailer= :Caroline: "Damon is trapped in his own mind. Sybil is the only one who can fix him. How do we change his mind?" :Sybil: "I suggest you go in there and ask him yourself." :Stefan: "Sounds dangerous. I like it." :Damon: "Remember that vampire that I was warning you about running around in my head? It's not me, it's you." :Stefan: "I'm about to burn Mystic Falls to the ground." |-|Webclip #1= :Caroline: "Good Morning." :Bonnie: "That was thoroughly unconvincing. What are you up too?" :Caroline: "Oh you know, just… motivating." :Bonnie: "Translation: You are still in bed, moping about Stefan." :Caroline: "Guilty as charged. Why are you breathing so heavy?" :Bonnie: "I’m jogging. I needed to get out; clear my head." :Caroline: "What’s on your mind?" :Bonnie: "Enzo. I need your advice. You wanna grab breakfast?" :Caroline: "I’m the last person you should be asking for relationship advice. My fiancé turned Miss Mystic Falls into a vampire just to spite me, so no, I’m not going anywhere." :Bonnie: "Fine. Breakfast in bed it is. How do you like your eggs?" :Caroline: "Are you really here right now?" :Bonnie: "Damon?" :Caroline: "Wait Damon’s here too?" :Bonnie: "Get down here Caroline... now." |-|Scene= :Caroline: "I told you to stay away from me. What are you doing here?" :Stefan: "I made a mistake. I’m here to convince you to marry me. … Nah. Honestly I’m here just because when you killed me last night Cade and I had a little chat and turns out Hell needs more souls than what I’ve providing and time for Damon to do his part. Just wake Damon up so he can earn his kept and we’re good." :Caroline: "We are trying." :Stefan: "More like failing. You do know what he’s doing, right? Damon’s humanity is on which means that he’s all emo and afraid of owning up to what he did when it was off. When we were kids we used to hide out every time we did something wrong until I’d find him and tell him everything’s going to be okay. So all you need to do is find out where he’s hiding in there and do the exact same thing. By the way, why are you helping them?" :Sybil: "I need the Maxwell bell before my sister uses it against me so I’m willing to play ball with whoever can deliver it." :Stefan: "Well I'll see what I can do, in the meantime... fix this." :Sybil: "Alright you heard the man." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x10 Promo "Nostalgia’s A Bitch" (HD) Season 8 Episode 10 Promo The Vampire Diaries Nostalgia's a Bitch Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x10 Webclip 1 - Nostalgia's a Bitch HD The Vampire Diaries Nostalgia's a Bitch Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x10 Nab 1.jpg 8x10 Nab 2.jpg 8x10 Nab 3.jpg 8x10 Nab 4.jpg 8x10 Nab 5.jpg 8x10 Nab 6.jpg 8x10 Nab 7.jpg 8x10 Nab 8.jpg 8x10 Nab 9.jpg 810-Carolina-Liz.jpg 810-Tyler.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 01-27-2017 Paul Wesley Sammi Hanratty-Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sammi Hanratty 01-27-2017 Sammi Hanratty-Twitter.jpg|Sammi Hanratty 2016-11-04_Nathalie_Kelley_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley November 4, 2016 2016-11-04_Demetrius_Bridges_Instagram.jpg|Demetrius Bridges November 4, 2016 2016-11-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.png|Mystic Falls Cemetery ©Ian Somerhalder November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper November 3, 2016 2016-11-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 3, 2016 2016-11-02_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran November 2, 2016 2016-11-02_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|©Kristen Gutoskie November 2, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight